burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paradise City Police Department
PCPD in older burnouts i don't think that'll work since the older burnouts aren't actually in paradise city Rean2 15:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :why not change the page title to police in Burnout Games? User:jjbest ::It doesn't give an enormity of information on police in other Burnouts, it merely references them. It seems fine to me. No, no no! The cop cars are all wrong! Take a look at this: *The Nakamura SI-7 is a Japanese sports car, but CG gave it a French police livery, instead of the ACTUAL Japanese police livery. *The Krieger Pioneer is a German SUV, and it does not need a British police livery. CG should give the Pioneer German police livery, just like the 616 Sport has. *Both Jansen P12 and X12 are Swedish exotic sports cars, and they should be given Swedish police liveries, NOT Italian police skins. *The Rossolini LM Classic is an Italian vehicle, so there's just no reason to give it some British police livery. CG should put the LM Classic with some Classic Italian police livery. That is all. JMBZ-12 18:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *They gave the SI-7 a French livery to at least please the people who are French, and/or the ones who are living in France. *Yes, it is a German SUV, but the British do use German cars as their Traffic Units. *The Jansen X12 is a true play on Swedish manufacturers, but the P12 resembles the Lamborghini Countach, which is an Italian sports car. If they did have Swedish liveries, people would confuse them with British or modern-day German police cars. The Italian livery is unique enough to be in its own class. *I agree with you when it comes to the LM classic, but it still has traces of the Jaguar D-Type too. (although really I don't think it's enough to qualify for a British vehicle) :Ok they are all European so it doesn't matter which European livery they have. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes it does. 20:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No it doesn't, vehicles are imported all over the world so they can have any frakking Police livery they want. I'm surprised no one brought up the sirens cause the European sirens don't sound like the American one. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Shall we just have a cars section or how about metal boxes and just call them metal box 1-33 after all they can not be categorized in any manner, or how about by the country's police force it represents. 22:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey I'm not on the rag about how a German car has a British livery when it's not a big deal. Like that one guy at CG said "My country gets cars import from Japan" so other countries also get cars imported from elsewhere. So the Poineer not having a German livery is understandable. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) What is this, the second time you've both gotten into an argument? '''Do not continue a discussion if it's just going to end with insults.' You will be blocked if you can't keep yourself under control. You know what? Some cars have only one siren, such as PCPDs Thunder Custom and Hot Rod Coupe. :Nope they have two. They have one LIGHT but they have two sirens. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 23:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC)